Unnamed stars
List of unnamed stars. Unnamed stars * Bajoran sun * Cardassian sun * Kaelon sun * Monac sun * Romulan primary * Rutharian sun * Tyree sun By system * 892 system primary * Arcadian system primary By planet * Primary of the Guardian of Forever planet (unnamed planets) Alpha and Beta Quadrants Argolis Cluster star In 2368 the hid in the chromosphere of this star. ( ) Badlands star This star in the Badlands was orbited by a gas giant which itself was orbited by at least one moon. ( ) Borg renegade star In 2370, the lured a Rogue Borg ship into this star's corona and destroyed it with a solar flare. ( ) Deinonychus system star This star was orbited by Deinonychus VII. ( ) Dyson sphere star This G-type star was located at the center of a Dyson sphere discovered by the in 2369. ( ) Klingon star In 2368 during the Klingon Civil War, Kurn used a clever technique of engaging warp drive near this star's surface, causing a solar flare which destroyed the two Klingon pursuers. ( ) Kuiper belt star In 2375 Odo and Weyoun 6 hid from 4 Jem'Hadar attack ships in the Kuiper belt of this star. ( ) Sector 396 Star In 2266, the rendezvoused with Haftel's transport near this star in Sector 396. ( ) Supernova of 2387 In 2387, a star in close proximity to Romulus went supernova and threatened the galaxy. To stop the threat, Ambassador Spock used red matter to create a black hole which consumed the star's energy. Before he could successfully carry out his mission, however, the supernova reached Romulus, destroying the planet and all of its inhabitants. Among those killed were the wife and unborn child of Nero, who swore vengeance against Spock, Vulcan, and the Federation for letting his world die. While Nero confronted Spock, both of their ships were pulled into the black hole which had consumed the star, sending them back in time and resulting in the creation of the alternate reality. ( ) File:2387 Supernova.jpg|A star near the Romulus system just before going supernova File:Supernova approaching Romulus.jpg|The supernova approaches Romulus File:Romulus Destroyed in 2387.jpg|The supernova destroys Romulus Sector 1156 star This star in Sector 1156 was orbited by the D'Arsay archive which at first appeared to be a rogue comet. ( ) Tamaal's system stars Tamaal was located in a binary star system. ( ) Delta Quadrant Alastria twin suns Alastria orbited these two suns. ( ) Borg star The passed by an unknown star while traveling through Borg territory. ( ) Class D planet star This star was orbited by a class D planet encountered by the in the Delta Quadrant in 2371. ( ) Ocampan sun The planet Ocampa orbited this G-type star. ( ) Star near rogue comet In 2372, the crew of the encountered the rogue comet housing Quinn close to this star. ( ) Star in Swarm species space This star was located in or close to Swarm species space. It was orbited by at least one planet. Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres investigated the star system in a shuttle in 2373.( ) Supernova of 2373 (natural) This star went nova in 2373. The rare event was observed by the the crew of the . ( ) Supernova of 2373 (caused by Q) This star went nova in 2373. The supernova was caused by the Q Civil War. The entered the Q Continuum through this supernova. ( ) Gamma Quadrant J class gas giant star A J class gas giant in the Gamma Quadrant was orbiting this sun. In 2372, the entered the atmosphere of the class J planet to rescue the crew of a Karemma ship. The Karemma were attempting to escape from two Jem'Hadar ships.( ) nl:Naamloze sterren Stars Unnamed